A Robloxian Life
by Pucca2009
Summary: A Roblox/Real life story! Join 4 teens, Camille, Isabella, Mitchell, and Cameron as they track down hackers, find romance, go on vacation, build, meet friends, and more!  I don't own ROBLOX


Hello good people of fanfiction! I'm new here and this is my first story, and it's sort of real life/roblox. I hope you like it!

In the city of Great Robloxia, in a beautiful apartment building, in floor 6 room 5, lived 4 teens, no older than 14, named Camille, Isabella, Mitchell, and Cameron. Camille was a pale girl with long black hair, wore a skater boi hat with bunny ears popping out (headband underneath hat), a black tank top with a red blouse underneath, and red and black checkered shorts. Isabella was a tan girl with long brown hat, wore the same hat Camille did except with boppers (If you don't know what they are, they are 'ReeseMcBlox's Dealy Boppers AKA springs with stars attached to them) popping out, a purple over the shoulder top, and black and gray laced jeans with boots. Mitchell, also tan, wore glasses, had spiked up black hair, wore a black T-shirt and black jeans. Cameron had shaggy brown hair, had the same headband Camille had except with kitty ears, wore a dark blue black striped jacket with a blue shirt with a strange design underneath, and wore black jeans. All 4 were asleep in their beds, unaware of the chaos that would happen soon. Suddenly a beeping began, only to be the alarm clock that Camille had suggested they get beeping. Isabella woke first with a groan of frustration. She had just been in the middle of an amazing dream. She looked over at the alarm clock, about to punch it off the table, when she saw the time.

"!" She screamed., jumping out of bed.

Camille, in the bed next to her, was still fast asleep, while Isabella went into a frenzy about who knows what.

"I'm gonna be late! I've gotta get ready!" She stumbled over her words as she dug through her stuff.

Suddenly the door opened. Mitchell stood there, glasses askew and hair untidy.

"What are you doing Izzy?" He asked tiredly.

"I can't find my belt!" Isabella shouted close to tears.

"Huh?" Mitchell asked, sitting down on her bed.

"I. Cant. Find. My. Belt. WHAT WORD DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" Isabella shouted furiously.

Mitchell hesitated for a moment, but then perked up.

"Oh yeah...you have your karate tournament." He said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes! I'm done for!" Isabella screamed.

Mitchell sighed.

"Ok. I'll help you find your belt." He said with a yawn.

"Gah! Thank you!" Isabella jumped back, red in the face. As you may notice now, she has a crush on Mitchell.

The 2 teens then began to dig through Isabella's things.

"I can't find it!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Here it is." Mitchell said, finding her belt almost immediately.

Isabella then grabbed it from him.

"Gotta get ready, gotta get ready...wait..." Isabella paused.

"OUT!" She shouted.

"OK! OK!" Mitchell ran out of the room, locking the door behind him.

- 4 hours later (It's now 1:00)-

Isabella had just gotten home and was in the bathroom taking a shower. Mitchell and Cameron sat on the couch discussing their plans to take down the hackers.

"We can't just run to Telamon and say there are hackers! We have to work on our own." Mitchell said.

"Why wont you let Cami or Isabella join?" Cameron asked, using his nickname for Camille.

"I already asked Camille. She said she didn't want to risk dying and she didn't really want us to do it either, and we both know that Isabella isn't serious enough to do that." Mitchell replied.

"Do what?" A voice asked.

The boys looked over their shoulders to see Isabella standing there, fully dressed and looking confused.

"Nothing Izzy." Mitchell said.

Isabella blushed. When she wasn't in panic mode, she liked hearing her nickname from Mitchell.

"I know nothing means something. Tell me, or are you just to much of an old lady to?" Isabella asked mockingly.

Mitchell bit his lip, hating being called an old lady.

"No." He muttered.

"Yes." Isabella replied.

"No! Fine! It's a group that takes down hackers, and your to childish to join!" Mitchell snapped.

Isabella immediately scoffed.

"I am noooot!" She whined.

Suddenly the girls' bedroom door opened and Camille came out.

"I heard Isabella whining. You obviously need help." She said.

Both boys blushed.

"Hi Camille." Mitchell said in a loony voice.

"Camiii!" Cameron smiled jumping up into there air.

"Hey guys." Camille said with a yawn.

"I was not WHINING! I was asking if I could join a group, but old lady over here said I'm not serious enough!" Isabella snapped.

"Izzy calm down!" Cameron said, still happy the Camille had woken up.

Camille sighed.

"Mitchell, just let her join." She said.

Mitchell shook his head.

"We both know that Isabella wouldn't-"

"YES I WOULD!" Isabella shouted.

"Izzy, shush." Mitchell muttered, losing his patience.

"Izzy, shush." Isabella mimicked him.

"Ok, both of you guys shush, because I have more important news than that." Camille said.

"What?" Both teens asked at the same time.

Long first chapter XD. So, like? No like? Love? Hate? Tell me in reveiws!


End file.
